


Storyteller

by Midnite_Republic



Series: Prompted Pieces of the Sea [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I can't remember what I was thinking when I wrote this, Usopp the Liar, cross-posted from ffnet, speculating on the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite_Republic/pseuds/Midnite_Republic
Summary: Because Usopp is a storyteller, the crew his characters.





	Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written last year for 20 Years at Sea event, now in edited condition.  
> Prompt: Characters.

In the end, Robin would be the one to write the history of the crew. This would never be in any doubt. She would chronicle the adventures and ridiculous coincidences that seem to plague their journey for future students of history, or those that may just be interested in the facts of the second Pirate King’s journey to the position. But academic that she was, she would only ever give the facts of the story. 

How many other academics would believe the truth of the members of the crew and their personalities, if she included them in those histories at all? How many would think she was pulling their legs and rewrite them with the rumours of their reputations?

On the other hand, Usopp had always been a storyteller. Almost as much as he was a sniper. He was known among those of his home island to be a liar, especially if it embellished a more interesting story. He knew, at least, the Usopp Pirates had taken to retelling his stories of their adventures in their village with his embellishments.

When he told his version of the story, the crew would be seen as characters, maybe ones based on their actual existence, but given quirks to make them more interesting. To add hilarity to what might otherwise have been a tragedy or horror. To explain that which in reputation is unexplainable. 

In his version, the fearsome and unpredictable Pirate King, will be a childish, ever hungry idiot who couldn’t seem to understand the simple concept that is logic. The bloodthirsty and ambitious World’s Greatest Swordsman, will be an overgrown cat who can sleep anywhere and through anything, who constantly mistakes north for up and other illogical directions. The great navigator and weather witch, will be a money hungry witch who held more power over the crew in peacetimes than even the Captain. The powerful and chivalrous Black-Leg, will be a flirtatious idiot who could not allow anyone to go hungry. The monstrous and skilled doctor, will be someone who delights in fun, games, friends and sweets. The devil child historian, will be the calm space, telling morbid jokes at inopportune moments. The great cyborg and shipwright, will be a pervert who constantly made modifications to himself purely because he felt they would make him more “super”. The Soul King will be an old man who constantly cracks bad jokes and asks to see female’s panties.

And maybe, just maybe, the God Usopp, the Sniper King who never misses what he aims at, will be liar and a coward, with more insecurities than even his own imagination. The storyteller is a known liar after all.

Maybe, this is how Usopp’s stories will be passed down the generations with only slight changes. Maybe, someday far in the future someone will hear Usopp’s stories and read Robin’s histories (maybe even the originals) and will find the truth. They will know that people are the characters and the characters are the people.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing so many other things than editing and re-posting my older one-shots over here, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
